A Musical High school, Sasuhina
by ShadowUchihaHyuga-chan
Summary: When hinata starts a new high school what will she get herself into! Read to find out! R&R PLZ Sasu/Hina Rating T for lang XP
1. Chapter 1 Start a new

A Musical High School By: sasuhina1 (I don't own the characters or songs put into this story srry T.T)

Hinata wakes up to her loud alarm clock,

"ugh…stupid alarm…" she get's up and stumbles tiredly over to her closet. She picks out a pair of black skinny jeans and a light purple t-shit and dark purple sweater, then her sneakers her daily wear. Then she rushes off to the shower. Afterward she combs though her now shoulder length raven colored hair. Dresses and runs down the stairs with her backpack.

"morning Bother father, sister…" she says rushing to ready for her first day of school (as a new student ugh)

"hinata don't forget your music and books, you never put them in your bag!" reminded her father right before she ran out of the door.

"H-Hai! I almost forgot!" after that she bolted for her bike..

'first day I need to be on time, come on hinata!' she mentally scolded herself. When she reaches the school she parks her bike and walks into school looking down hiding from all the stares she gets from everyone, well not everyone….sasuke was an exception he never looked at people without interest. Hinata retrieves her classes and locker number at her new school 'Kahona School for the Music and arts' .

"12...14.…18! Here we are." she thought quietly allowed. She opened her locker placed her books organized of course and went to her first ummmmmmmm class?

"you need help finding your class miss?" asked a dark voice behind her. She jumped a little.

"u-um t-that w-would h-h-help…..ummm?"

"uchiha sasuke and you?"

"h-hinata huyga…." she said quietly handing him her class list.

"you have first math follow me.."

"h-hai.." she followed him though the halls looking down from the glares she was getting from other girls.

"here we had the same class.."

She nodded. He opens the door for her.

" Mr,Uchiha Late as usual, take a seat, and you must be the transfer student. am I right?"

"h-hai sir.." she said as loud as she could.

"please take a seat next to…., please raise your hand."

A tan hand goes up in the air. Hinata sits beside the boy as class begins. He hands her a note.

"hi, im kiba and you?" it read. She wrote back and handed it back.

"hinata huyga. Nice to um write you?" he laughed quietly. After class kiba took her to all her classes, as they were now friends.

"see you at lunch Hina!" he yelled torwards her. She nodded. _history _her favorite class besides English, then lunch.

"alright class this is hinata our newest student! Take your seat anywhere my name is ." the hyper teacher said loudly. She took a random seatin the middle of the room.

"alright begin you reading class..pages on the board!"

They start to read…

LUNCH:

Everyone rushes to there lockers and down the hall, hinata pushes her way though the crowd.

"hinata! Over here!" yelled kiba in the lunch room.

"h-hello kiba-s-san…"

"you mind if I introduce you to some of my friends?"

She shook her head no.

"great! This way hina!" they went to the last table in the right corner of the lunch room.

"guys this is hinata she's new here. SO NO HITTING ON HER…..LEE!" he added the last part loudly.

"h-hello…" she said

"hiya! I'm Uzumaki Naruto..!"

'he's kinda cute..' she thought

"shino.." a boy with dark hair and shades on said in a monotone.

"we've met.." said none other the famous uchiha sasuke.

"n-nice to see you a-again uchiha-s-san.."

"and this is our perv of a friend LEE!"

"hello my Youthful friend! I'm Rock Lee but you can call me hone-!" he was cut short by kiba hitting him on the head with his fist.

"I said NO hitting on her!" yelled kiba, hinata sits down quickly, knowing people are bound to stare. And she was right half the cafeteria and teachers turned to look at them. Hinata hair now shaded her red face, she was embarrassed. She hated being the center of attention. When the cafeteria became loud again two whorey looking girls came over and started flirting with sasuke.

" heyy sasuke-kun! When are you gonna ask me to the spring formal!"

"never, now get off me Haruno…."

"like he'd ask you he's gonna ask me!" yelled the blonde.

"get the fuck off of me both of you, im not going with sakura or ino get OFF!" he yelled

"fine but you have to ask one of us soon enough..bye sasuke-kunn!" and with that said they are off to there table.

"so fucking annoying….ughhh" he complained.

"I think sakura's hot!" yelled naruto

"ino's got legs…." said kiba

"I think there both fugly.." said sasuke and shino

"sakura's cute I agree with naruto." said lee

Hinata continues to eat her binto quietly. Thinking

'my new friends are strange…but I am in a musical school I guess its no surprise… …."

After school hinata returns home tired and hungry….

"what a day….." she said making herself some hot tea.


	2. Chapter 2 blush blush embarassed

A musical high school sasuhina chapter two (u know the drill) sasuhina1

"_I think sakura's hot!" yelled naruto_

"_ino's got legs…." said kiba_

"_I think there both fugly.." said sasuke and shino_

"_sakura's cute I agree with naruto." said lee_

_Hinata continues to eat her binto quietly. Thinking _

'_my new friends are strange…but I am in a musical school I guess its no surprise… …."_

_After school hinata returns home tired and hungry…._

"_what a day….." she said making herself some hot tea._

The next day went smoothly, no one bothered her,much. Well the girls still glared when she 'talked' to sasuke before class. And it was Friday! Now hinata is in her last class ELA.

"hina! Pl-" fire drill. Saved. "well ok-then, everyone in a single file line!" yelled Kureni. Everyone was outside now, in the rain. FUCK was heard from across the field, from none other than sasuke. The girls giggled, everyone else rolled there eyes. Not hinata of course , was just standing there shivering in front of sasuke, she had only a thin summer sweater. In the middle of September! Sasuke was only in a tee shirt, so they were all cold and soaked. When they were all let in hinata still shivered and the schools heat was turned up some more. Then everyone was fine. Except hinata, she had started to sneeze. But the thing is she wasn't sick. Just sneezing, after school she walked he bike home slowly, making sure not to slip on a ice patch or in a puddle. And black car pulled up next to her,

"hyuga need a ride?" asked sasuke, she turned and smiled softly

"n-n-no my house I-I-Is r-r-ight here…t-t-t-thx.."

"ok, see you tomorrow hyuga." with that said he drove away. She walks into her home shivering and wet.

"nee-chan!" yelled her 14 year old sister hinabi.

"h-hello hinabi-chan."

"your all wet hahahahahaha!" she laughed.

"I know, I'm going to shower now hinabi…"

"ok, see u at dinner." after her warm shower and homework, hinata gets on face book. She see's her new friend request. Her eye's widened..

'Sakura? Wants to be my f-friend?' she thought dazed

"this cant be good, but what happens if I don't?" she said out loud. She hesitantly clicked accept. "I know I'm going to regret this, OI! I need to text tenten and temari for band tomorrow.!" she whipped out her cell phone, and texted [We'll meet after school in the auditorium, is that fine?]

TeNtEn: [yea!]

Temma :[yupp!]

Shadow(hina):[k see u guys tomorrow]

Both: [bye hina!]

"HINATA DINNER!" yelled her sister

"hinabi not so loud!" said he brother neji, who was attending the same school.

"coming!" she answered.

She slept well knowing tomorrow was her first band practice, she played bass and sang. Temari played lead guitar, and tenten on the drums. She was exited. But did she know that sasuke's father and local critic was coming to judge them, I think not!. She passed out after dinner, and had nothing but weird dreams.

After school:

"oi see you tomorrow guys I have band now!" yelled hinata waving good bye to all but one friend, who had left with his dad, Sasuke. Sasuke was with his dad in the chorus room discussing the judging with the teacher.

'why am I here? This is so fucked up I want to go home.' sasuke thought.

"alright, this way. The bands are all here today there first practice. Each has no idea you will be supervising and you will be unseen is that alright?"

"of course, I don't want to see nervous faces I want to see determination. May we?"

"yes, right this way.."

Auditorium

"ok one two three!" yelled the first group. A half hour later the next group, and the next and so on. Finally came hinata's group. They were all prepared, alright Shadow do your thing.!"

**"this is Keep Holding On by avirl" **Sasuke knew that voice it was…

"hinata?"**You're not aloneTogether we standI'll be by your side, you know I'll take your handWhen it gets coldAnd it feels like the endThere's no place to goYou know I won't give inNo I won't give inKeep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughJust stay strong'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for youThere's nothing you could sayNothing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughSo far awayI wish you were hereBefore it's too late, this could all disappearBefore the doors closeAnd it comes to an endWith you by my side I will fight and defendI'll fight and defendYeah, yeahKeep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughJust stay strong'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for youThere's nothing you could sayNothing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughHear me when I say, when I say I believeNothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destinyWhatever's meant to be will ****work out**** perfectlyYeah, yeah, yeah, yeahLa da da daLa da da daLa da da da da da da da daKeep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughJust stay strong'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for youThere's nothing you could sayNothing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughKeep holding onKeep holding onThere's nothing you could sayNothing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

Sasuke was awestruck little miss. Shy had a voice!

There teacher stepped out mouth agape,

"miss hyuga how come you've never sung out in class?"

"huh…Oh, I-I-I-I-I-I-I…..sorry…" that was all she could manage out. Mr. Fugaku stepped out next,

"well miss you have a big voice for such a shy girl.." hinata blushed, "my son seemed to recognize your voice at the beginning , son." sasuke stepped out.

"s-s-sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"listening to music? And 'he' (pointing to father) made me come. Wow you should sing more often."

"I-I-I ummm well…."

"we only know this song for now but give us some time and we'll have another memorized!" said temari loudly.

"so be it, I would love you see you at the festival in july after school is out young ladies….come along sasuke time to head home."

When they left

"YES! We did it!"


	3. Chapter 3 Sasuke Povish

"_s-s-sasuke? What are you doing here?" _

"_listening to music? And 'he' (pointing to father) made me come. Wow you should sing more often."_

"_I-I-I ummm well…."_

"_we only know this song for now but give us some time and we'll have another memorized!" said temari loudly._

"_so be it, I would love you see you at the festival in July after school is out young ladies….come along sasuke time to head home."_

_When they left _

"_YES! We did it!" _

Hinata goes home, happy tired and confused….

'what did we do? I don't understand what we did. I know Mr. Uchiha is big in the music industry but…wait?….' she thought as walked up stairs to put away her bass and head to bed. If she slept tonight.

SASUKE POV (I know I haven't had his pov yet)

'WOW hinata can sing, now she gave me a reason to tease her. I cant wait for tomorrow, I wonder what my father's got up his sleeve..? Oh well I'll find out sooner or later.' I thought heading to bed. I was going to sleep well that night.

NEXT MORNING

I get onto my black motorcycle and start off to school, on my way I see hinata biking to school, on a tiny purple piece of crap. I slowed down, to talk to her. But then I see her head phones are on , and deicide there was really no point in stopping her. I get to school about the same time as her anyway, I watch as she pulls her ear buds out of her ear and stopped to talk to tenten, then walk in. I park my bike and lock the handle bars. Then follow everyone else in. I got giggles winks and even some flirty kissy looks as I walked to my homeroom.

'ughhhh why cant they leave me alone!' I thought shutting my eyes in my seat crossing my arms over my chest, then BOOM-

"heya teme!" yelled the dobe on the desk in front of me. Without opening my eye's I answer

"fuck off stupid and take your seat."

"god teme your such a grouch every morning!"

"no your just loud." I smirk and open one eye. But the dobe was looking at the door? As-Hinata? Walked in, In a skirt with black leggings and a slightly tighter shirt, and a large gray sweater, her hair was down bands covering her eyes like usual. But man she looked so so so…cute?

'CUTE did I just think that?' I thought to my self.

"u-um told me to g-give you t-this.." that damned stutter. Annoying as freaking hell.

" thank you hinata I'll get this done soon for her." calm anko weird. Oh well lets get another day of hell done…

End chappy 3! I want at least 2 reviews for next chappy! Thx for reading - sasuhina1


	4. Chapter 4 All Sasuke

This is chapter 4 of A musical High school sasuhina : sasuhina 1

R&R plz , I don't own naruto or any of the songs in these chapters

_I got giggles winks and even some flirty kissy looks as I walked to my homeroom._

'_ughhhh why cant they leave me alone!' I thought shutting my eyes in my seat crossing my arms over my chest, then BOOM-_

"_heya teme!" yelled the dobe on the desk in front of me. Without opening my eye's I answer_

"_fuck off stupid and take your seat."_

"_god teme your such a grouch every morning!"_

"_no your just loud." I smirk and open one eye. But the dobe was looking at the door? As-Hinata? Walked in, In a skirt with black leggings and a slightly tighter shirt, and a large gray sweater, her hair was down bands covering her eyes like usual. But man she looked so so so…cute?_

'_CUTE did I just think that?' I thought to my self._

"_u-um told me to g-give you t-this.." that damned stutter. Annoying as freaking hell. _

" _thank you hinata I'll get this done soon for her." calm anko weird. Oh well lets get another day of hell done…_

Sasuke's POV (still)

' ugh leave me the hell alone!' thought sasuke with Sakura hanging on his arm , he was looking at the ground when hinata bumps into sakura on accident,

"hey watch where your going you whore!" sakura bitches

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I-I'll watch w-where I'm walking." stutters hinata back. Sakura shoves her,

"you know it disrespectful not to look at someone where there speaking to you, bitch.." said sakura still shoving her. I catch the last shove and push sakura away from hinata, then pull hinata out of the school into my car and drive away.

"u-u-um s-sasuke w-what about s-s-chool?"

"stop fucking stuttering, for starters , secondly don't let sakura get to you, she's the whore. And third I'm ditching and your coming with."

Hinata thinks that over, takes a deep breath and says,

"I don't want to skip , take me back please."

"no, it's to late." I say, I wasn't going to let her get her fucking as kicked, back there.

"fine, then where are you taking me?" I thought that over for a second.

"I'm hungry were getting food.." I looked at hinata's face, a light pink blush was on her face, but her eye's were wide,

"and no its not a date."

"…..I-..hn."

"hn, your quiet, good. People who talk annoy me."

" I prefer the quiet, its…peaceful….."

'this was going to be interesting, especially since I'm not planning on buying any food.."

I pull into my apartment building, and hinata's face is priceless.

"I thought y-you said we were g-getting food?"

"we are, I never said I was buying it." I smirked.

"t-true…."

"well come in?…" she walks in, and looks around.

'this is going to be awkward…..'


	5. Chapter 5 Confusion Rain, And Tears

**In the last chappy of A musical high school, sasuhina**

**Please enjoy…**

"_hn, your quiet, good. People who talk annoy me."_

" _I prefer the quiet, its…peaceful….."_

'_this was going to be interesting, especially since I'm not planning on buying any food.."_

_I pull into my apartment building, and hinata's face is priceless._

"_I thought y-you said we were g-getting food?"_

"_we are, I never said I was buying it." I smirked._

"_t-true…."_

"_well come in?…" she walks in, and looks around._

'_this is going to be awkward…..' _

I don't own shizz:

"you a-are very tidy…" she said in almost a whisper..

"yeah most dudes my age -naruto- keeps there room a fucking mess I choose other wise."

"..hm…"

"well, would you like anything?" I asked in a monotone , she shook her head no. then her stomach growled. Her face turned a deep red from embarrassment.

"that's a dead give away you know, follow me.."

"o-ok…." I take her into the kitchen, and hand her a bowl of cooked ramen out of the fridge. She take's it to the counter and heats it up for herself, or so I thought. She handed back to me. I gave her a confused look, but she was looking at the ground.

"umm, I have one thanks?.." I said.

"but this is hot, and this is your house, you are served first…", I take the bowl from her and hand her the other one.

"but hinata you're a guest in my home, you are to be served first.." I get up and walk over to her heating up the other ramen, she turns around and shrieks see that I had gotten up. I grab her wrist and pull her towards the table, but I had forgotten that I had just cleaned the floor, so I slipped.

"OOF" I said as she fell on top of me, umm I looked up into a scarlet face and beautiful lavender tinted eyes.

"s-s-s-sasuke, I-I-I'm s-s-" I crush my lips into hers, I hear her squeak from surprise, then I hear foot steps, but there not my fathers…I pull away and get up, then realize hinata did not stand, so I looked down.

'she fainted…cute…WT- did I just think that?, where's some sake when you need it..'

"sasuke, what are you doing home, dear?" said my mother

"I came home early, my friend was going to get beat up, and I fell and and-" I didn't have anything left to say..

"oh my is she alright?" my mom bent down to see hinata's scarlet face,

"sasuke what happened her face is red?"

"umm, I fell and we kinda…umm" I felt my face heat up..

"ohhhh, ok well help me get her in the living room, please."

"hai." I picked hinata up and placed her gently on the couch, I thought I heard her squeak again,

'what am I going to do?' I thought.

After a hour hinata had been up, and now she was talking with my mother

'gnawed…'

Hinata's pov

' his mother's so kind, and she's beautiful….I see where sasuke get's his looks….WAIT did I just- focus on his mother!'

"hinata huyga is it?"

"h-hai.." I answered softly

"I knew your mother as a child…" she smiled, I looked at the floor.

"how is she dear? Hm?, is something wrong dear?" sasuke looked up from his glare at the floor a put it on me, I could feel it. Without thinking I ran out the door, without my coat.

"oh my, sasuke you should go after her. It's cold out! Here take her-" he was already out the door with my coat. I ran into the park without stopping, I didn't even think about breathing,

'keep going, don't let anyone see you cry… it show's weakness…..' I kept replaying in my mind. I ran deeper into the woods in the park, in till I fell. I didn't even think about getting up I just laid there and cried. Cried my silent cry, in till two I was in to arms, I opened my red eyes to see sasuke panting.

"y-you c-can r-run…" I closed my eyes again and let him hold me. Once I could feel his heart pace back at normal he spoke.

"why did you run?"

"…."

"hinata, why did you run? Answer me." he said in a stern voice.

"my my m-mother….."

"hn….keep going…"

"s-she's g-gone…."

"she left you? What kind of-" I got up and smacked him across the face,

"NO my mother's dead!" thunder rolled, my tears fell again, sasuke looked up at me my eyes were cover by my now wet hair.

"h-hinata, I'm sorry…." I sobbed and fell to my knee's again.

"hinata, it's raining and dark I'll get you home…."

"no. I-I w-wont l-let t-them see m-me like this….." I said still crying.

"well let me take you home then…." his voice sounded hurt. I nodded and held out my hand, but instead he grabbed my waist, and pulled my into a wet hug, I let him, I was shivering and he was radiating body heat. In other words he was warm.

He walked my back to his house, where his mother was worried, she handed both of us a towel.

"are you alright hinata-chan?" sasuke turned to me and saw me smirk happily, he smirked.

"yes I-I'm fine, b-but m-my mother…" sasuke's smirk died on his face. "she's not with u-us a-anymore…"

"o well I'm sorry if upset you dear, sasuke your fathers home, and worried about you, go check on him.."

"hai mother" he leaves.

"now lets get you in dry clothes and call your father shall we..?" I nodded.

'how kind of her…' I thought as we went back to pick out night clothes, and a shower.

Sasuhina1 well hope you liked this. I know it had nothing to do with music but trust me it will! I need at least 3 reviews for the next cappy ok? Well R&R THX FOR READING


	6. Chapter 6 confused feeling?

WELCOME BACK! (my damn computer is busted plz encnore spelling)

"_are you alright hinata-chan?" sasuke turned to me and saw me smirk happily, he smirked._

"_yes I-I'm fine, b-but m-my mother…" sasuke's smirk died on his face. "she's not with u-us a-anymore…"_

"_o well I'm sorry if upset you dear, sasuke your fathers home, and worried about you, go check on him.."_

"_hai mother" he leaves._

"_now lets get you in dry clothes and call your father shall we..?" I nodded._

'_how kind of her…' I thought as we went back to pick out night clothes, and a shower._

_Sasuhina1 well hope you liked this. I know it had nothing to do with music but trust me it will! I need at least 3 reviews for the next cappy ok? Well R&R THX FOR READING_

Hinata's pov

I waited for sasuke come back from talking with his father. And when he did he looked disgruntled, so I asked why.

"he irritates me to no fucking end.!" I could tell he was angry not by the words the tone. So I let him rant.

"he, is self centered, stuck up, never there father! And he-he wants us to-to UGH!"

'h-he wants us to what?' I thought, and as if he read my mind.

"he wants us to ummmmmm-" his face was tinted red. My heart raced now. "wants us to do a duet, "Just" us two…"

"w-why?…" I asked softly slightly relived

"for my career, 'my' not yours. Its completely rude…." his voice was irritated

"I'll sing with you….." I said quietly. Sasuke's head shot up quickly, eyes widened.

"No, he'll ruin you, and it would crush your band." he said fighting the very thought of the idea.

"y-your father only w-wants best f-for you…I w-will have other o-opportunities…..my band won't go anywhere without me so…."

"wait what do you mean, with out you?" he actually sounded worried.

"this is the 3rd time I've moved within the year, my father's job travels so much….I cant leave them….they need me…" I answered quietly looking at the carpet.

"….have you ever heard of School dorms? Hinata your friend's would all miss you…and you have as much of a future as I do…"

"sasuke you don't understand this is why I don't keep close friends, because when I do leave they wont miss me…my father raised me to know my place. I am singing with you. Please give me a phone to call my father." I said as strong as I could. He wasn't mad any longer but he looked upset now.

"sasuke-sama I am sorry, but if my other friends from my past missed me at all they would keep in contact, good night…" I said quietly before trying to leave the room but was pulled into a hug yet again. My face scarlet, his brimming red, he held me close. I was getting so confused.

"h-hinata they aren't your f-friends if they d-don't miss you….." he whispered in my ear, before placing his head on my shoulder and letting out a soft sigh.

"s-s-sasuke?" I felt his face get redder on my shoulder. Then this made my face as red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry if I'm confusing you, I don't mean to. It's just…-sigh- I would miss you…more than you think I would…."

"s-sasuke….I-I I'm s-sorry f-for t-the scare, I'll s-stay as l-long a-as possible ok?…."

" that's the rest of high school, to me at least. Ok go call your father now.."

"h-hai…"

"and call me sasuke not sasuke-_sama _I don't like the ring to it…" he smirked before leaving me alone, red faced and the dial tone…..

'what am I getting my self into?….' I thought before dialing my dad's number. I smiled before talking that night…how rare….

Ok end of chappy 6 srry fokes I need 4-5 reviews for next chapter. And BTW I am writing a new fic to, hehehe and there might be a sequel to this story depending on reviews and so on, now I'll have the new fic up soon….enjoy REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 finally agreed

_I'm sorry if I'm confusing you, I don't mean to. It's just…-sigh- I would miss you…more than you think I would…." _

"_s-sasuke….I-I I'm s-sorry f-for t-the scare, I'll s-stay as l-long a-as possible ok?…."_

" _that's the rest of high school, to me at least. Ok go call your father now.."_

"_h-hai…"_

"_and call me sasuke not sasuke-sama I don't like the ring to it…" he smirked before leaving me alone, red faced and the dial tone….._

'_what am I getting my self into?….' I thought before dialing my dad's number. I smiled before talking that night…how rare…._

_Ok end of chappy 6 srry fokes I need 4-5 reviews for next chapter. And BTW I am writing a new fic to, hehehe and there might be a sequel to this story depending on reviews and so on, now I'll have the new fic up soon….enjoy REVIEW!_

Sasuhina1: lets try and type this with 4 broken keys lolz srry I havent updated in a while I have a 3 week camp with only weekends to have free time, and its not the kind of camp your thinking about, it's a "school" camp "Startalks Chinese camp" well I'll get to the story now…

Hina Pov

After I called my father, I cleaned up and went to the guest room as Mrs. uchiha requested. I slipped into the sheets and let what sasuke said replay over in my mind.

"_I'm sorry if I'm confusing you, I don't mean to. It's just…-sigh- I would miss you…more than you think I would…." sasuke said softly_

"s-sasuke….." I whispered as the breeze from the open widow brushed into my pink tinted face. Slumber soon hit.

"hinata-chan….wake up its time for breakfast.." a soft voice said, I opened my eyes to a pair of dark eyes staring and me,

"I-Itachi? R-right?"

"hai, come along time for food.." _he sounds cold hearted_, I got up and followed him to the dinning room to find the entire table set with lots of food in the center. I couldn't help but gape.

"come and sit hinata dear." I bow and take my seat across from sasuke.

"hinata-chan this is Fugaku my husband." said Mrs. uchiha to me. I turn and bow torwards him.

"t-thank y-you f-for letting m-me spend the n-night I-in your home….."

"of course, you're a huyga welcome anytime in my home. Sasuke have you asked about the duet?"

". I wont do it."

"you have no choice, if miss huyga wont do It we can find another female singer.."

"s-sasuke, I-I agreed to s-sing, why d-do you refuse it?" I spoke out as strongly as possible.

"son?"

"I will not let you ruin another friend of mine father I. will. Not .sing."

"huyga-san thank you for your cooperation, I'll find a song that's in your "hip" style."

"h-hai, I'll shale m-make a l-list of p-popular s-songs s-sir….." sasuke stood up irritated then sat back down.

"hinata-"

"s-sasuke-san I already t-told you a-about w-why I will s-sing…." I started to eat, as did everyone else. Sasuke grunted, but finally agreed…

(ok this is where I need my readers help, I need help on the song I will "make" a duet) here are the options:

1.) A.A.R: Dance inside

2.) Paint it black : the stones

3.) follow me : 3oh!3

4.) Bring me to life: evanescence

5.) shake it : metro station

6.) think twice : eve 6

7.) or other….(a song you pick if I approve)

8.) all I ever wanted : basshunter

PLZ HELP ME OUT! Review for vote thx!


	8. Chapter 8 HELP! :D

**(ok this is where I need my readers help, I need help on the song I will "make" a duet) here are the options: **

**1.) A.A.R: Dance inside**

**2.) Paint it black : the stones**

**3.) follow me : 3oh!3**

**4.) Bring me to life: evanescence **

**5.) shake it : metro station **

**6.) think twice : eve 6**

**7.) or other….(a song you pick if I approve)**

**8.) all I ever wanted : basshunter**

**PLZ HELP ME OUT! Review for vote thx!**

**OK readers I still need more help, I only have 2 request so far and I cant update I don't really care if you knw the songs or not just give me one you like or pick a radom song on the list! My drummer has requested the song that our band is named after if you can guess which one then , I'll add a special guest to the story maybe you? huh ok plz I need more requests!**


	9. Chapter 9 who the hell?

OK since no one will give me votes I'll just pick a song in which you'll see featured in this story today well enjoy: sasuhina1

Sasuke and hinata walk into school together hinata was looking down looking as she was in deep thought….again.

Sasuke sighs, "hinata, don't come tonight for the show. You look nervous-"

"sasuke-san, im not one bit nervous, I feel alive on stage, im thinking about the song were singing…."

"hinata, we should have a song by now…ummm ! I got it!"

"same here we'll practice after school till 8 cause I have band as well see you after class sasuke-san" she walks swiftly into the room, sasuke walks hands in pockets to his study hall.

After class is lunch, sasuke and hinata, tenten and temari, meet in the auditorium for lunch.

"hey hina what's the song, you to have decided on?" yelled temari from back stage

"you'll see temari, you know it well , all of us do." said sasuke getting the mikes set up.

Ok, well temari and I are going back to class, we got you two passes from the chorus teacher so you can stay here till the end of the day." said tenten

"oh! Thank you tenny!" said hinata

"no prob sis! See you after school, for the show!" and with that said they left the room."ok you ready hinata?"

"hai!" hinata hoped on stage.

(_hinata_)

(**Sasuke**)

(_**both)**_

_you dont have to move, you don't have to speak_**lips for biting**._you're staring me down, a glance makes me weak_**eyes for strikingnow im twisting up when i'm twisted with youbrush so lightlyand time trickles down, and i'm breathing for twosqueeze so tightly.**_i'll be fine, you'll be moment seems so longdon't waste now, precious timewe'll dance inside the song__**what makes the one to shake you down?each touch belongs to each new soundsay now you want to shake me toomove down to me, slip into you**_**she sinks in her mind as she sheds through her skin**_touch like taste like fire_**hands to know what i no longer defend**_hands to fuel desire__**i'll be fine, you'll be finethis moment seems so longdon't waste now, precious timewe'll dance inside the songOoo, ahOoo, ahOoo, ahOoo, ah **_

_**Ooo, ahOoo, ahOoo, ahOoo, ah and i'll be fine, you'll be fineis this fine? im not finegive me pieces, give me things to stay awakeOoo, ahOoo, ahOoo, ahOoo, ah **_

_**Ooo, ahOoo, ahOoo, ahOoo, ah **_

_**End….**_

"That was great hinata!" said sasuke picking her up and spinning her around in a circle. Hinata blushes and looks at the ground. He puts her down lifts up her chin and looks right into her eyes.

"s-s-s-sasuke?" she said quietly looking as if she was going to faint. The he just leans and kisses her. This time she kissed back.. Then BOOM! Someone comes through the door..

ed"SASUKE, HINATA!"


	10. Chapter 10 awww?

"That was great hinata!" said sasuke picking her up and spinning her around in a circle. Hinata blushes and looks at the ground. He puts her down lifts up her chin and looks right into her eyes.

"s-s-s-sasuke?" she said quietly looking as if she was going to faint. The he just leans and kisses her. This time she kissed back.. Then BOOM! Someone comes through the door..

ed"SASUKE, HINATA!"

Sasuke pulls away hinata falls to the floor only to get up and look at the person in the doorway. Sasuke sighs as its only sakura, one of his loud mouth fan girls. He looks to hinata, she's beet red and staring at the floor. Sakura comes on stage,

"I snuck out of class to hear you sing, aren't I sweet." still looking at hinata he see's her straight face turn to a frown. She starts to walk off stage, and out of the auditorium.

"she caught the hint… I'm to much competition for her….so when do u wanna go out sasuke?" he didn't even answer just hoped off stage and went to find hinata. He walks out of school to find her sitting in a tree on campus, staring at the sky.

'shes so cute….ughhhhh, stop she doesn't like you!' sasuke thought 'but she kissed me back?' he walks over to the tree and calls up,

"can I come up there?" she looks down at him looking confused, but helps him up anyway.

"hinata are you ok? You look upset.."

"no, I-I'm fine….I-I'll end up t-telling you l-later…"

"about?"

"n-nothng….lets f-focus on tonight's show" she said looking at him with a innocent smile, fake or not he blushed a little.

"ok lets get back inside before we get in trouble.."

"hai. Lets"

They go inside and back Into the auditorium to pack up there thing and set up for the show that night.


	11. Chapter 11 sad news

"_hinata are you ok? You look upset.."_

"_no, I-I'm fine….I-I'll end up t-telling you l-later…"_

"_about?"_

"_n-nothng….lets f-focus on tonight's show" she said looking at him with a innocent smile, fake or not he blushed a little. _

"_ok lets get back inside before we get in trouble.."_

"_hai. Lets"_

_They go inside and back Into the auditorium to pack up there thing and set up for the show that night._

_I don't own any of the songs!_

Hinata Pov

' well, I've got everything done, ughh I'm tired…' I thought to myself walking to school, in the dark rain. Sasuke's car pulls up to me, his father rolls down the window

" would you give this to your father after school today?"

"h-hai o-of course!"

"good. Thank you." they drive off. 'hmmmm, I wonder..oh well, got to get to school..' I thought, continuing my walk. After all, my daily classes, I walked home, again in the rain. Once I got home, my sister greeted me.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" she said jumping, "can you make dinner? I'm hungry!"

I smiled at my little sister,

"of course, b-but let me g-give this to father…" I said dropping my things my my room, and walking to my father's study.

"f-father…may I?" I said knocking softly on the door,

"hai, enter daughter." I walked in,

"f-father, g-gave me t-this for you.." I handed him the letter, he opened it.

"ahh, very well, call me for dinner, and I'll announce what is in the letter, is that all?"

"yes s-sir.."

"good, now, make dinner and continue your studies.."

"h-hai"

I walked down stairs to start dinner, once father was called down and everyone began to eat my father rose,

"neji, hinabi, hinata…..we have been invited to a dinner party at the Uchiha's home, it's tomorrow night so get out your nice kimono's neji I have suit for you..…."

"eeeewwwwy, I hate dresses…" complained hinabi

"yes sir.." said neji then continued his eating.

'a dinner party…..this is most confusing..' I thought while eating, after everyone thanked me for dinner, and finished there schoolwork, they were off to bed, while I cleaned and made lunches. Then I took a nice hot shower, and went to bed.

'a dinner party…..I hope sakura is not going to be there…it would be so troublesome…' I thought before drifting into a deeper sleep, but one more thought slipped my mind…

'…_.I wonder what sasuke will look like….' _

The next morning Normal POV

Hinata walks to class with kiba and Lee like normal, when she Is pulled away by sasuke to speak in private.

"hinata, do not come to the party tonight.." he said whispering in my ear. My face turned pink,

"w-why n-not..?"

"my father is going to humiliate you and your family…. He's going to make you and sakura have a singing contest after we dine…look hinata, don't want to see you humiliated or your fathers reaction to the performance."

"are you that worried that I can't sing?" I asked slightly hurt.

"no, he tricked the microphones.."

"I'll sneak out then a-after dinner…"

"I'm not letting you out that easy, I'm coming with I hate my dads parties.."

'mine too' I thought , "tonight then.."

"tonight.." the bell rings and I walk to class alone.

LUNCH

'_hinata huyga report to the office..thank you that is all'_

Sasuke looked back at hinata, hair covering her eye's, she knew what the news was.

A silent and un noticed tear ran down her cheek.

Once she got to the office, the principle said,

"hinata, your father called and told me to instruct you to-"

" clean out my things and go home.."

"y-yes..how did you know?"

"many times of moving sir, thank you allowing me to attend your school, I have made more friends here then anyway else…."

"young lady, you have been the most perfect student here…we have had no problems with you, you are welcome back any time my dear…" she looked up and smiled a teary smile.

"h-hai!" she left the office to see sasuke in front of her.

Hina pov

I see my fathers guards walk in to gather me, sasuke seeing I'm crying tries to talk to me but all I manage out is, "see you at dinner…" and walk past him quickly, and looking down. I led the guards to my locker, then to the car, where I took one last look at the best school I had ever been to.

Sasuke pov

'she just left…..like that…..I'm talking to her at dinner…I need to…she made a promise…and I don't want it broken…' I ran home after school, and into my dads office to see sitting.

"son, this is-"

"Mr. Huyga…"

"hnn… correct, I understand you and my daughter are to sing together at this up coming festival?"

"that is correct sir.."

"well, it wont be happening any longer, I also understand you were against it, and we are to be leaving shortly after your dinner party.." I felt a sharp pain in my heart, my eye's widened. 'she can't leave she-she promised me!…NO NO…' I ran out of the room and back out the door, then all the way to the huyga's, I caught my breath and knocked on the door. A maid answered,

"oh my!" she bowed , " the head huyga's just left for your dinner young sir.."

"thank you.." I bolted back to my place, went to my room, and locked the door to get ready for the dinner, I was going to look my best.

Normal pov

Hinata sat in the courtyard awaiting to go in with hinabi and neji, her father had been there, to great guests with the lord Uchiha. Hinata was in her mothers black and red kimono with her dark hair in a lose low bun with white decoration gems hanging. Hinabi in her light blue kimono with orange trim and waist band. Neji, with hi formal suit from hinata's father, black dress pants and over coat, with a white button up and solid black tie. Neji hair (long) and bandages covering a birthmark on his forehead. They were let inside, and seated at the dinner table. Hinata looks around the table to see sakura and her family , then Ino and her family as well.

Hinata pov

Sasuke sits across from me, I look up just glance at him, and he looks upset, cant really tell his mood, once dinner is over music starts to play and people start to dance, sasuke grabs my waist and pulls me to the dance floor,

"your not going to sing."

"I am if you wish me to stay here…" he pulled me closer,

"who said I'm letting you leave…" my face turned red, his hands around my waist, mine around his neck, Mr. Uchiha looks to over the dance floor, spotting us, he smiles and taps my father on the shoulder , my father turns to see me and sasuke dancing, very close together,

"your boy better not get any idea's … my daughter may be shy, but she is headstrong, and I know she's completely against us leaving tonight.."

"my son has been acting strange tonight, he ran out the door when I told him the news of your departure later tonight…your daughter reminds me of your wife, quiet but respectful, she will make a promising wife, to whom ever she is to marry…"

"Fugaku….may we discuss that matter?"

"the marriage why not."

"I have been thinking what is best for my daughter, and it seems sasuke is to her best interest….he seems to feel the same, do you think they would be a good couple?"

"my son keeps to himself, but hinata seems to have brought him out of his shell a bit. He seems to have a great interest in hinata as well….maybe it could work…but how would they take the arranged marriage?"

"hmmm, we'll we could give a try, see how they react to it…"

"lets try it then, hinata may finish the year here then?"

"yes, I'll make arrangements with the school for a dorm to herself… I'll pay iit off immediately, that way she may do what see pleases to it.."

"great, once the guests leave besides the yamanaka's and the Haruno's they will be assets to the marriage.."

"yes, well the guests are already leaving, its early is it not?"

"huyga-sama we have a stage set up in the back for karaoke.." chuckled Fugaku.

"very well, lets join them.."

Sasuhina1: oh my! Whats this I finally posted! Well now you just need to wait for chapter 12 sweaties!

End chapter 11


End file.
